


Faith and Trust

by callous_and_misunderstood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Summary: Peter Pan, in search of a way to free Hook from the Isle of the Lost, runs into the descendants of the original villains. This leads to trouble, of course but also a third option no one had considered; Never Land as a haven for villain kids.
Relationships: Carlos d Vil/Peter Pan, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Faith and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a lot of set up but...where does Peter Pan fit in to the Descendants world? Hook is on the Isle, so where is Peter?

~~~~Peter Pan missed Captain Hook.

Not that he would ever admit it, of course. But it had been 20 or so years since Peter’s mortal enemy had been yanked from one of their battles mid swipe of his hook, and Peter was rather _bored_. 

Peter had protested the Isle of the Lost, of course. He thought it was stupid. What was the fun in life if there weren’t villains? The Darling family shot him down quickly. Their time with Hook was not as joyous as Peter had assumed, it seemed. The three of them, Wendy, John, and Michael, cited numerous traumas that they had experienced at the hands ( _ha_ ) of Hook, all backed by Peter’s own Lost Boys ( _traitors_ ). But Peter soon gave up his crusade to save Hook. All the diplomacy made his head hurt and he was soon headed back to Never Land.

But Beast, now King Adam, hadn’t just taken Hook. He took Smee, and all the other pirates, and even the damn Croc. And to top it off, if Peter wanted any interaction with the rest of the world, which he did if he wanted to keep up Lost Boy recruitment numbers (and maybe sneak over to see Wendy now and again), he had to play nice and join the United States of Auradon. Which meant for a year Peter had to fly over to the mainland all the time and sit in a room full of aging people who argued about things that could be solved much faster with fists. The only real discussion he had taken part in was the one right when Auradon was being formed. A large majority of the uniting kingdoms had argued for the removal of magic from every day life.

Peter had balked at this. He might not be familiar with the particulars of magic, but he knew that it kept him and his Lost Boys young and healthy, and kept his island in a paradise-like state. It was how he flew, how Tink and the rest of the fairies lived, how Never Land existed.

So, Peter argued vehemently against a magic ban. Finally, the rest of the council decided to make an exception, and essentially forced Peter to turn Never Land into a sort of haven for magic reliant creatures and peoples. Then the council finally left him alone.

And then all the people and beasts Auradon kicked out showed up. That had been a huge shift for Never Land’s magic. Suddenly, Peter was expected to help build houses and find food. But the new residents quickly gathered that while Peter was a leader, he was not a practical one. So they left him out of the details of things, which was just fine. All Peter wanted was to not be bored.

In the first few years there had been plenty of fights to entertain Peter. Magic was a weird and oftentimes personal thing, and often its users clashed over rules or limitations. The magic beasts hunted each other and people, like they did in the Old Days. Never Land was a chaotic place, and Peter didn’t even have time to miss having battles with the pirates and taunting Hook. He and his Lost Boys ran the island loosely, but just firm enough where Peter’s word was ultimate law. It was his idea of paradise.

And then over the years things began to even out. A decent number of Lost Boys had sort of been … adopted into a few of the families. The magic beasts were less and less wild. There was plenty of food provided by the island, and things that the island’s magic couldn’t provide was sent over in a monthly barge by Auradon. Books and eating utensils and fabric, all things Peter had never considered a necessity, but all the new residents did, were all introduced to the island.

Everything was peaceful.

And now, twenty years later, Peter was bored out of his mind.

Peter could have stirred things up, of course. He tried. Mischief was his specialty. But the more recently settled residents of Never Land just ignored him, the way adults tended to ignore children. Peter hated it. His magic was the most powerful since they were on his turf, yet Peter had been on the receiving end of some overly aggressive magics on his own island. He didn’t like losing, retreating, or surrender. And that’s what running Never Land felt like these days.

He was letting these adults dictate things and Peter couldn’t push back, only because of the ever-lingering threat that Never Land could be stripped of its magic at any time. Which scared Peter, because he simply didn’t know what life without magic was. There was no part of him that wasn’t infused with the stuff, and the only other person who recognized that fully was his arch nemesis.

Oh, Hook. The memories of the battles they had kept Peter from going stir crazy as the years passed more and more slowly. He and Hook had been equally committed to their fight, even if Hook took it a little seriously sometimes. Peter wondered if Hook thought about him, if Hook was even alive on that dumb isle he had been shipped to. There was really nothing for Peter to do but mope.

The third day of Peter’s seventh month of moping was Barge Day.

Peter had the task of allowing the barge in every week, some kind of permission Never Land’s barrier required, or so Fairy Godmother had attempted to explain to him. Peter wondered why Fairy Godmother had stayed in Auradon and chosen to give up her magic. It seemed dumb, especially when you were as all powerful as Fairy Godmother claimed to be.

But that really didn’t matter to Peter. He was waiting eagerly at the shore for the barge, hovering above the white sand. Ideally, something interesting would come in and he wouldn’t have to be bored for a while. The barge rarely had anything besides food and the like, but that didn’t stop Peter from being hopefully curious. The first few barges had brought over the delicacy of candy and treasure of comic books. Those were delightful, but only entertained Peter for so long. He needed something bigger, something better.

Something interesting did come on the barge this time. A summons to Court in Auradon, to discuss a “transformative measure concerning the villains and others on the Isle of the Lost”.

Whatever the hell that meant. Peter was hoping this meant they would let the villains loose again.

Peter prepped for a weeklong stay, though the summons said nothing of the length of the meetings. But it had been a few years since he flew over and wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived. He made sure that his slingshot, his best rocks, and his dagger made it into his bag and left Nibs in charge while he was gone.

Nibs was one of the few who stayed loyal to the Lost Boy life, refusing to be taken in by any of the families, preferring to stay with Peter in their hideout. Nibs was starting to age, though, Peter had noticed. Not much, not yet. But he was aging. Nibs now stood just a few hairs taller than Peter, which was bad. That meant Nibs might be Growing Up.

This was Nibs’s chance to prove he was still a Lost Boy and keep the anti-aging magic in him. Once a kid gave up or drifted away from their initial desire to be a Lost Boy, they began to age. Peter called this “Growing Up”. Before the whole magic-haven thing, Peter had kicked the kids out once they started puberty, sending them to Auradon to figure out their lives far away from the chaos of childhood. No one ever came back, but Peter didn’t expect them to. That’s how the magic worked.

Peter flew to Auradon over night. The barge driver offered to take him, but Peter shook his head. It had been a while since he’d had a good, long fly.

The night air was cool and calming. Thin grey clouds drifted below him, and the stars burned hot white above. Never Land faded to a small speck in his vision and Peter was left alone in the night. 

“Second star on the left,” Peter murmured to himself, swerving that direction.

It had been a maybe a decade since he had returned to Auradon. There hadn’t been a need for new Lost Boys, mainly because they kept betraying him to go to the Never Land school that the adults had set up for some reason, or to live with a family. Families were overrated, Peter knew, but that fact refused to stick with the Lost Boys, new and old. He hoped that this visit would give him some fresh meat, hopefully some kids who were less infatuated with authority and Auradon in general. Pre-union kids from the mainland had been a lot more eager to leave their sheltered lives behind to live out a fantasy.

Peter would see what he was up against soon enough.


End file.
